


His Safe Place

by orphan_account



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, M/M, Safe Haven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He curled up the best he could underneath Sal. Travis almost never got to spend any time with him because of his father. Luckily, Mr. Phelps had meet-ups with his church friends every Saturday. He’d stay out late to do whatever it was he did. Travis was thankful for never getting caught by him. If he were to ever get found out by anyone in his family, he’d surely have to run away from home. A part of him still wondered how Sal had come to find out about his feelings and not his own father? Whatever, he didn’t care. All he cared about was being able to lie in his lover's arms like he is now.





	His Safe Place

Sal kissed the dark bruises on Travis’ body. The various blemishes on the blond only made Sal care more about him. He couldn't wait for Travis and him to turn eighteen. Once Travis was legal, he’d be able to move out of this hellhole. The Lord knew Travis deserved better treatment than what he was receiving daily. Sal promised to rescue him from this never-ending nightmare… he just needed a little more time.

 

Travis winced as Sal’s fingertips brushed against his bruised cheekbone, the digits wiping away a stray tear. The blue-haired teen hated seeing Travis in such a vulnerable state. He looked rather small, unlike usual.

 

He curled up the best he could underneath Sal. Travis almost never got to spend any time with him because of his father. Luckily, Mr. Phelps had meet-ups with his church friends every Saturday. He’d stay out late to do whatever it was he did. Travis was thankful for never getting caught by him. If he were to ever get found out by anyone in his family, he’d surely have to run away from home. A part of him still wondered how Sal had come to find out about his feelings and not his own father? Whatever, he didn’t care. All he cared about was being able to lie in his lover's arms like he is now.

 

“I love you, Travis,” said Sal in a soft whisper. “I’ll get you out of here as soon as I can, _I swear it_.” Sal meant every single one of those words, and he'd never break the promise.

 

Sal was Travis’ safe place. _Always and forever._

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to write Sal x Travis, so...  
> But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it (even though it was shorter than Sally). Feel free to leave a comment and a kudos.


End file.
